June Misaki
June Misaki is an intelligent young woman whom puts on a facade of a "Hotblooded" mecha pilot, due to being a fan of many Mecha serieses, including, but not limited to the Gundam Franchise. She inexplicably discovered the ability to turn into the mecha her models represent once she graduated High school. Since she's been traveling, she has no college level education. Skills and Abilities June can be extremely intuitive when it comes to problem solving, however her intuition isn't without faults, at times she can be blinded by what she thinks a situation is like. June also has the ability to transform into "Real" versions(varying from a relatively human sized to a full size versions) of models or toys she's built, or modified, since she most often uses this power to turn into Mecha Models, she's coined the term "Gundam Walking." While she knows how to use a sword, she's not particularly skilled in doing so, her form coming off as clumsy and week. With no formal martial arts training, June's style of combat comes off as "Street Brawler esque." June's Custom models - Turn A Burn= At full size, the Turn A Burning Butterfly stands at 65.61 ft, June normally transforms into it at 1/9th scale, at 7.30ft It's normal abilities are nearly identical to the standard Turn A Gundam, however it instead uses a plavsky particle generator as it's core power source, and it wears the "Infinite burn Booster" made from the mix of an "oowashi" pack, and Sei Iori's "Universe Booster". Due to the modifications to allow universal addon package compatibility, this Turn A can not use the "Moonlight Butterfly" attack safely, however it can channel its energy safely. The booster on its back allows for flight inside the atmosphere, along with adding two massive beam cannons to its freame. These Beam cannons can be charged with the energy that would normally go towards a moonlight butterfly attack. The booster can separate into two portions, the second portion, nearly identical to Sei Iori's Universe booster, can attach to the Gundam by itself. While only the secondary portion is connected, it can channel the energy that normally goes towards the Moonlight Butterfly, enhancing it's speed and melee combat capabilities by 3 times and turning it's eyes red, essentially similiar to a Mobile Fighter's hyper mode, or "Trans-am" of 00 mobile suits, in this state the golden portions of the suit will light up with radiant light, and blue "Wing" portions will appear on the back of the booster. It's hands are modified to be similiar to the God Gundam's in that they can generate a high heat that can be used to enhance attacks with it's fists. The Heat generated by these hands can be expelled in a large energy blast. Both the hands and the legs allow energy stored anywhere else in the body to be moved to where they are to enhance attacks. Without the second booster portion, the first portion has minimal power and would use more energy than what's efficient.}} Personality Formerly shy and reclusive about her hobbies and study habits, since discovering her powers, June's blossomed into a high strong and confident, although extremely brash, young woman. All of this confidence and attitude however is more or less a facade used to cover up a woman who's still getting used to how things work in the real world, and has feelings of being unable to control her own life. No matter how smart or intelligent she was when she left home, she was still fundamentally a child. When something manages to break down her illusions of confidence and "Hot blooded attitude", she's likely to break down emotionally and seclude herself, focusing almost entirely on building models, or other single minded obsessions she perceives she can use to "Better herself" and prevent whatever happened from happening again. June feels that if she can't control her life or things going on around her, there's at least one thing she can control, and that's what she builds. Her favorite food is Beef flavored "Cup of Soup" Ramen, as it's easy to get a hold of, and easy to eat on the go, she's found herself eating it so often, she can't help but enjoy every aspect of the taste, although she also tends to enjoy melon bread. History When June was 2 yrs old, she was adopted by the caring and loving Misakis, a wererabbit and kitsune couple who'd moved to a small country outside of Equestria from Mo'galile prior to first meeting her. June's new mothers' homeschooled her, whom often seemed far too often distracted by anime and the plastic model kits she'd buy with her allowance. Despite her many distractions, June ended up passing completing the Home School Program 2 years earlier than most. Not long after though, despite being only 16 at the time, June wanted to explore the world. She was more than reluctant to leave her Mothers' home and caring arms so soon because of how it may make them feel... but they understood her stance, and let her go out into the world, so long as she frequently called them and sent letters. Part of her hoped to find her biological parents on this journey. A 2 year journey and many fulfilling places and shops having been seen, June's quest to find her biological parents proved entirely fruitless. What June did discover however, was the ability to turn into real versions of plastic models she's customized, to varying different scales, she's dubbed it "Gundam Walking". It'd been 2 years since the day she left home when she arrived in the equestrian town, The Town, her search for biological parents had proved fruitless, and somewhere in that time period, she discovered she had the ability to "Gundam Walk", specifically, she had the a While June's found very little in terms of work, after an encounter, and subsequent examination by Professor Kokonoe, she discovered her body is made up of 80% "SD" nanotech cells, effectively making her more Gundam than human. Not sure how to deal with this fact, she's continuing to visit Kokonoe, if only to figure out her own abilities. During Lord Zedd's attacks on the Wayne Manor, June participated in several fights, including one that had "cost the life" of the personification of the country China. She didn't take China's death well. In June's eyes China wasn't some monster or super evil criminal being iced, but a normal civilian and someone's family member, who happened to be trying to fight boozed up. At first her response was to close herself and build more and more, and this worked until more of Zedd's forces attacked. Zedd's words on how they weren't heroes and how they were being selfish fools cut June deep, because even though she knew she didn't do what she did for any gain, she also didn't know what she had to fight for. Due to an insanely risky move she took before the battle moved to the moon, June is absolutely terrified that everyone in the manor sees her as a risk taking idiot. A few months later cyborg nazi's attacked the town, she fought along side the resistance against them and helped as many people as she could, but ultimately town was taken by the Nazi forces. She was later part of the team that would take back the town, and later a team to deactivate the cyborgs from their base. In the aftermath of the attack on the Nazi base, June learned that she wasn't human, but in fact a cybertronian with a body made up of the nanites found in Gundam Walkers (thus explaining her versatility in how she can use them, as compared to most others). A few months after that, she joined the Apex Force with Joel Maravalle and the two worked together on several projects, growing a closer comradery and relationship than they'd had before. When Joel went rogue, due to the death of EMI, June at first felt confused and angered about what she found out he was planning, but ultimately she was the one to talk him down and bring him home. Relationship Guide *Professor Kokonoe - Acquantence; considers her a friend but it's likely one sided. *Joel Maravalle - Love Interest Category:Characters